


With A Firm Hand

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Dom Ron Weasley, Daddy Kink, Discipline, Dom Ron Weasley, Dom/sub, Dominant Ron Weasley, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, HP Daddy Fest, HP Daddy Fest 2020, Spanking, Sub Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione broke the rules, and her Daddy is sure to punish her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84
Collections: HP Daddy Fest 2020





	With A Firm Hand

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you to my beta for assisting with this fic. 
> 
> Prompt 87: Hermione broke the rules and needs Daddy to punish her.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione held Ron’s hand tightly as he unlocked the front door to their small home. Stepping inside, she let out a tired yawn. “It was nice to see everyone tonight.” They had met up with Harry, Neville, Luna, and a few other people at The Leaky Cauldron to celebrate Neville and Hannah’s engagement. 

Ron grumbled something in response.

“What’s wrong? You’ve been in a mood since we’ve left,” Hermione said, sitting on the sofa. She began to remove her shoes and socks.

Ron sat next to her, loosening his tie. “You were mighty friendly with Seamus tonight.”

Hermione looked at him. “We haven’t seen him in ages!”

“Touching his shoulder, though? Leaning in close?” Ron asked.

“You’re jealous,” Hermione surmised. “Love, you know I only have eyes for you.”

“Baby girl,” he murmured, reaching out to her. The look in his eyes and the use of her nickname made it clear that Ron’s dominant personality was coming out.

“Daddy,” she murmured, taking his hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. She looked at him, apologetically. 

"Bad girls deserve to be punished," Ron said huskily. "Twenty of them should do it."

"What?" Hermione asked, her voice going low. She wriggled in her seat as she waited for him to speak.

"Spanks," Ron replied.

“Daddy, I’m sorry,” she murmured, looking at him pleadingly. Truth be told, she was still sore from last night’s activity. 

"You need to be punished, Hermione," Ron told her. "To ensure that you never break the rule again." He looked into her large, brown eyes. "Do you accept?"

"I won’t do it again, Daddy,” she said, moving to her knees on the floor in front of him.

"Baby girl, you broke the rules," Ron replied, reaching down and stroking her hand.

Something in his voice sent a thrill of excitement through her. "I accept my punishment, Daddy," she whispered nervously. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She looked at him, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Stand up and remove your knickers," Ron commanded.

She loved when her Daddy bossed her around. Hermione quickly got to her feet, pushing her knickers down her body and stepping out of them. A mixture of the cool air and excitement caused her to shiver in anticipation.

Ron's eyes roamed her body, and he gazed at her with desire. "Beautiful," he murmured. "On my lap, baby girl." He patted his legs.

Hermione walked towards him, letting out a squeak when Ron positioned her bent over his lap. She groaned as his hand caressed her bottom.

"I want you to count the spanks," Ron told her, his tone leaving no room for argument. His hand came down, smacking her left arsecheek harshly.

Hermione let out a small yelp.

"Count," Ron reminded her.

"One," she murmured, wriggling in his lap. Moments later, he spanked her other cheek. "Two!" she cried out. His hand rubbed her bottom, squeezing it lightly before he spanked her once more. "Three!"

"Your arse is a delectable shade of pink," Ron murmured before delivering two successive spanks. 

"Four, five!" Hermione gasped. Her arse stung, but she couldn’t deny the wetness between her legs. "Six!" Her face was warm, and she could feel beads of sweat dripping down her face. "Seven!"

“Daddy?” she asked after there was a pause. She didn’t know when the next spank was coming, and it was driving her crazy. "Eight!"

The spanking continued, Ron alternating between caressing her arse and delivering the blows. He never spanked her in the same spot twice, she noticed. His hand slipped between her legs, a low growl escaping her lips when his fingers brushed against her clit. "Ron!" She wriggled her hips, desperate for release.

"Daddy," Ron corrected her, but she could hear the smirk in his voice. “So wet for me. You love this, baby girl, don’t you?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she murmured, hoping he’d stroke her clit again. He pressed against her clit, causing her to jerk in his lap.

Ron smirked before he pulled his hand away and brought his fingers to his mouth. He licked them clean of her fluids before delivering three quick spanks.

"Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen!" Hermione gasped, grateful that they were nearing the end. Tears pooled in her eyes as her arse stung. She didn’t know how much more her body would be able to take. "Twenty!" she shouted loudly as Ron spanked her for the final time. She remained frozen for a moment, trying to catch her breath. She let out a deep breath, her body shuddering.

“Hermione, love, you okay?” Ron murmured, helping her sit up. He brushed the hair from her face. 

“Can I ride you, Daddy?” she asked, looking at him. 

“You sure your bottom isn’t too sore, baby girl?” He stroked her cheek. “You’ve been adequately punished.”

“I need your cock,” she told him, kissing him briefly. 

“You got it, baby girl.”

Ron grasped the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. He flung it to the floor, his eyes hungrily roaming her body. He then made quick work of removing her bra. “So sexy,” he murmured, a smirk on his face as he took in the sight of her bare breasts.

Hermione flushed, lightly biting her lower lip. She then leant forward, capturing his lips in a kiss. She moaned as his hand came up and lightly rubbed her nipple. The friction caused her to tremble, her body aching for him. Ron’s lips moved to her neck, teasing as he kissed his way along her body. Every touch sent a thrill of longing through her.

“Daddy, please.”

Grabbing his wand from the table, he used magic to divest himself of his clothing.

Hermione wasted no time in lifting herself up and sliding down over his cock. She moaned as he filled her completely. "Ron," she gasped, adjusting to his size. His hands rested on her hips.

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now," Ron said, his eyes wide. "Ride me, baby girl." He licked his lips in anticipation.

"Yes," she moaned as she began to move. It only took her a moment to find a rhythm, his cock hitting that sweet spot inside of her every time. Ron met her thrusts, holding onto her hips as she moved up and down.

Hermione gyrated her hips against his, her breathing coming in fast breaths. "Ron," she moaned, "Oh, yes, Daddy."

"You feel so fucking good," he panted. "Ride me faster."

Ron’s command spurred Hermione on; she rode him with a fervent passion. His hands cupped her arse, giving it a squeeze as he moaned. "I'm gonna come, Hermione."

"Fuck," she cried, knowing that she was close as well. Ron thrust up into her before smacking her on the arse. "Oh, Merlin!" Hermione cried out, her body humming as her orgasm washed over her. Her inner walls pulsed around his cock as she came, and within moments, Ron let out a guttural moan as he came.

Hermione slumped forward against Ron, both of them trying to catch their breaths. "Ron," she panted, her eyes fluttering closed.

“Love you,” Ron murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple. “So, so much.”

She moved her body, sitting next to him on the sofa. “Oh, my arse,” she hissed.

Ron stood, scooping her into his arms. “Let’s take a soothing bath, and then I’ll rub some cream on there to help.”

“I love you,” Hermione murmured, claiming his lips in a kiss.

“Love you too, baby girl,” he said, holding her close to his chest.


End file.
